(a) Field of the Invention
This invention is related to hand tools such as socket wrenches and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a socket wrench which is adjustable for removing and replacing different sizes and shapes of bolts or as a stud remover on a work piece.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,760,338 to Billmyer, Jr., 1,600,645 to Smith and 1,107,769 to Earl et al. illustrate some old patents describing different types of adjustable socket wrenches. The Billmyer patent illustrates the uses of a threaded shank that moves link bars or rods outwardly for adjusting 6 fingers that grip the sides of different size bolt heads. The Smith patent also uses a threaded shank for adjusting a pair of jaws around different size nut and bolt heads. The Earl et al patent describes the use of split rings and pins for adjusting different size socket heads allowing you to select the correct socket head for the size of bolt to be removed.
Also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,386,749 to Kim, 4,528,875 to Hurst et al. and 4,809,570 to Jeng describe different types of adjustable socket wrenches. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,251 to Popper et al. and Russian Patent SU1,271,730 describe two different types of gripping tools for removing bolts.
None of the above mentioned patents specifically disclose or teach the unique structure and features of the subject adjustable socket wrench with bolt head locking arm for engaging, removing and replacing different size bolts.